Southern Charity
by The Victorious Kassandra
Summary: Meet Morgan Sorcellerie. When she turned fifeen, her grandmother forced her to move to a New York orphanage. So now, she's Percy Jackson's adopted sister. Morgan is forced to rebuild her life. This can be hard with the secrets she's hiding. One big secret would be who her parents are. Percy must uncover these secrets before she starts World War III.
1. Sorcellerie, Children

**I own nothing except the plot and my main character. **

It was two weeks after the war. The Seven heroes and Nico walked to Percy's apartment. They had all been at Camp Half Blood to build after the damages. But now they walked to the apartment so Percy's parents could see him and so they could meet the others. Chiron had been hesitant to let them go. But now they were standing in front of the apartment door. Percy hesitated. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. He knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened. "Percy," his mom smiled. "Only you would leave a vague message at midnight after you've be missing for months."

He smiled and hugged her. "I know, Mom."

She looked at the others. "Let's go inside."

They walked in, the boys sat on the floor and the girls sat on the sofa. Paul came out of the kitchen. Percy ran over to him and hugged him. The boy started laughing, but their girlfriends/friends glared at them. Percy sat down between his mom and Annabeth. Paul sat on the other side Sally's other side. "So, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, who are your friends?"

Leo stood up. "Me llamo Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I am the supreme commander of the Argo II, which I built myself. My alias is Repair Boy. And, most importantly, I am awesome!"

Paul looked confused, "All I heard was your name is Leo and you're awesome. I'm going to pretend I know what the rest means."

Piper was next. "I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

Then Hazel. "I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"So, you're roman. That's interesting."

Next was Jason. "I'm Jason, son of Jupiter. I am praetor of -"

"Don't," Percy yelled. "If you start listing your achievements, we'll be here for hours."

"If you do, we'll be here for days."

"Well at least I didn't start camp when I was two."

"Well at least I-"

"Frank!" The girls cried.

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. We all are saved the world."

Paul laughed, "I think we know who you are."

"You should, after all, we saved the world."

"Percy," his mother asked. "Why don't we go and get lemonade, while Jason, Hazel, and Frank tell Paul about the Romans."

"Okay." They walked into the kitchen. Once they poured the lemonade, his mom said, "Percy, while you were missing, Paul and I did some research and found this." She handed him a paper. On the front it said: Mrs. Cornix's Orphanage.

"You were going to replace me?"

"No, no, no. You know I've always wanted a girl and I thought that you may like the one we picked out. She's 15 and her brother is studying at the College of Charleston, in South Carolina, but she is here in New York. I think you will like her if you read about her." She took the lemonades out to the others. Percy looked at the paper. There was a paragraph on it. It said:

Morganna Sorcellerie is 15 years old. She is quiet depressed since her brother left for college last fall. Her favorite foods are pizza and cookies. Her favorite colors are green, blue, and black. Morganna dreams of being a teacher, but is failing several classes for an unknown reason. Morganna has published many short stories under the name Maggie Andrew. Her favorite books are Gone with the Wind, Scarlett, and Rhett Butler's People. Morganna has also enjoyed the Beautiful Creatures Series, Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, or a Jules Verne book or any other books relating to magic or science. Miss Sorcellerie has been known to perform stage magic. She has both ADD and ADHD. She also has a morbid mind. She most likely earned this from living in a haunted city most of her life. She claims her brother is in love with a ghost back in New Orleans. She says the same thing about Charleston. Morganna has a plant she has kept named Seahorse. She also enjoys hiding on the roof or in the vents and scaring others by accident. She speaks French, Spanish, Greek, and Latin. Morganna is a nice girl once you take the time to get to know her. This report was written by Miss Morionem, Morganna's supervisor during the past year.

Percy ran out in to the living room. "Jason, Hazel, Nico, Annabeth. Can you come in here for a second?" He ran back and the others followed.

Once they were in the kitchen, Percy said, "Read this." Each one read it. Each reacted differently after reading. Nico smiled. "_Nice _if _you get to know her_? She isn't nice _if_ you don't know her. You must get to know. This lady must be messed up in the head!" Hazel slapped him. Annabeth looked in to space, deep in thought. Jason was last to read it. "Did you notice that her supervisor is named Miss Idiot? If only she speaks Latin..." **(Morionem is Latin for idiot. That's where moron comes from.) **

Annabeth groaned, "Did you notice that she could be a powerful demigod, moron?"

"So guys," Percy said. "Wanna come with me and my mom to meet her?"

"I can't," Jason said. "Frank and I have to get back to Rome. But, Haze can stay."

"I'll bring her back." Nico said.

Next Day

The five of them stood at the steps of the orphanage. They knocked on the door. An old hag opened the door. She spoke with a Russian accent. "What you want?"

A nicer voice came from behind. "Oh, Mrs. Cornix. They came to look at_ her_."

"Finally!" The old hag left. A woman about 30 stood there. "Please, come in. I'm Miss M."

She led them through the old house. "It was interesting that you bought your other children."

"Actually, Percy is my only child. Annabeth is his girlfriend. And these are his cousins Nico and Hazel… uh… Jackson."

"So the Italian and the African are brother and sister." Miss M walked ahead. The two kids, because they're younger than the others, glanced at her. "Morganna was raise in New Orleans, a city of death. What if she heard of you?"

They walked until they came to a glass wall. On the other side, kids were making faces. Miss M smiled. "This mirror lets us see the children, without them seeing us."

Hazel gasped, "That's horrible."

"But effective. They are watched to ensure safety." On the other side, there was a kitchen, living room, and dining room. The four oldest were carrying food to the table. Percy looked a one girl closer. She had on torn silver jeans and a blue hoodie. Raven hair flowed out of a hole cut in it. She seemed to be softly muttering to herself. Somehow he understood, "North has the power, but South has the beauty and history. "He was getting up his last "effect; but he never finished it. Was that the child? Hello-Central. The Boss, our dear chief, whose property it is, be he alive or dead." "Was Tara still standing? Or was Tara also gone with the wind which had swept through Georgia? Watch me take this one. Then Mr. Butler scrambled to his feet and trotted off with an empty saddle. I'll think of it all tomorrow, at Tara. After all, tomorrow is another day." North has the power, but South has the beauty and history." She kept muttering that over and over and over. She was quoting books, but she sang it. It was like someone had done the years ago. **(Those are quotes from Connecticut Yankee and Gone with the Wind. One book has a character up north and the other comes from down south.) **

Miss M lead them down the hall to a room. There was a table like the kind for board meetings. Sally and the demigods sat down. Miss M went to get Morganna. She came back with the raven-haired girl. She sat down like a lady, but as soon Miss M left, she slumped back in the chair. She left the hood fall back and the saw her face. Her left eye was blue and the right was green. Blue and sea green. When Percy looked into her eyes, it was like saw the ocean and a lake. Not the colors, the water itself, like he was standing next to the water in person. Two words came into his mind: _Atlantic _and _Moultrie_. She did live in South Carolina. Sally smiled, "You have beautiful eyes, Morganna. I'm-"

Morganna smiled, "You're the only person, other than my brother, to say _beautiful_ not _freaky_. You're Sally Blofis. Your son Percy. His girlfriend Annabeth. And his cousins Hazel and Nico." When she spoke, she pointed to the air vent. "I heard _everything._ And my name's Morgan, not Morganna. I'm not a witch from Camelot. And I like to interrupt people."

Nico laughed, "I like her."

**This is a processor to my Percy Jackson-Young Justice Crossover: Greek on the Team. This story builds up to those events. This takes place 3/25 years before that.** Despite the fact that the crossover is its successor, this story talks about young justice/superheroes in the sense of fictional characters. I hope you guys like this story.

-Kassie


	2. School, Classes

**Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation for 3 weeks. I own nothing, but my OCs. In this story, Nico and Annabeth moved in with Percy. So, the boys share a room and the girls share a room.**

"Percy, wake up!" Nico yelled. He and Percy share a room now. "School starts in a half an hour." After more yelled, Nico got Percy up. All he had to do was scare Percy with no pancakes. When they were eating, Morgan came out. She was wearing the Goode uniform. She had blue, pink, and purple steaks in her hair. Nico looked at her. "You look different."

Annabeth walked in behind her, rolling her eyes. "I wonder what could be different."

The four teenagers sat down and talked about the first day of school. Suddenly, Morgan's iPhone rang. She picked it. "Hello?"

A yell came for the other end so she her to move the iPhone away from her ear. "Charity, we're coming for you!"

Morgan placed her hand on her forehead. "Allie, where are you?"

"We're passing D.C.!"

"How are you there, already? What time did you leave?"

"About 4 a.m., Howard and Kelli don't like me driving in the daylight. They won't let me turn on the AC! They're evviiillll and cruuuuel!"

"Where are you, _really_?"

"We're packing your stuff. We're still in Charleston. Phaeton wanted to make sure we have all your stuffed animals. He felt bad that you had to move to New York without him."

"Actually, I miss my stuff. Can you hurry up and get here."

"That's what I said."

"I'll see soon."

"Yeah, bye." Morgan hung up the phone. "That's my uncle. He's bringing my stuff from Charleston."

Percy stared at her, "Charity? Allie? Those are the weirdest nickname I've heard and we all have weird nicknames."

Morgan shrugged, "Old running gags."

Paul came down. "Time for school."

Later

Percy, Annabeth, Morgan, and Nico compared their schedules. They all had to take one history, one math, one English, and one elective.

Percy's:

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

Roman History 8:50- 10:00

Basic Math- 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30- 12:10

Basic English- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

Annabeth

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

Roman History 8:50- 10:00

AP Math- 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30- 12:10

Basic English- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

Morgan

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

History of Magic: Mythology to Modern- 8:50- 10:00

Honors English- 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30-12:10

Basic Math- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

Nico

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

Roman History 8:50- 10:00

Basic Math- 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30- 12:10

Basic English- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

Nico and Percy high-fived. "Same classes!"

Annabeth stared at Morgan's classes. "You're taking a magic history class?"

Morgan shrugged, "It sounds cool."

Percy looked over, too. "You're taking _honors_ English?"

"I like English."

"WHAT! That's un-American."

Nico's turn, "You're taking basic math?"

"So, are you!"

"Oh, I knew that?"

The bell rang for class. The four teenagers walked to homeroom. Paul was their homeroom teacher. They sat down in the front row. Girls waved to Percy. The tardy bell rang. Paul smiled, "Welcome to homeroom. I'm Mr. Blofis, your teacher for the year. I will be your friend if you need _anything_, so please _don't_ need anything." The class laughed… well the part of the class that was listening and not texting. "I'll start by calling out attendance. Tell me if you want to be called something else. First, Victoria Amerigo."

A girl with blond hair raised her hand. "Here"

"Nicolas di Angelo"

Nico stood up. "My name is Nico!" He sat down then stood up, "Sir."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth raised her hand. "Here"

Finally, Paul called, "Is there anyone I didn't call?"

Percy and Morgan raised their hands.

"Yes, everyone I'd like to introduce my step son, Percy, and my adopted daughter, Morgan."

Percy banged his head on the table. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Paul. Hilarious, even."

Paul smiled, "I thought it was." The bell rang. Everyone went to their next class. Morgan agreed to meet the demigods at lunch. She ran to her next class. She found it and she sat down next to a girl with brown hair. The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Wendy Pan, and yes, my name came from Peter Pan."

Morgan laughed, "The childhood nicknames you must have had… I'm Morgan Sorcellerie."

Wendy laughed this time, "Wait, your last name is French for sorcerer and you're taking history of magic?"

Morgan nodded, "Sí, lo soy. Ahora por favor dejar de reírse de mí." Yes, I am. Now please stop laughing at me.

"Lo siento, mi amiga." Wendy and Morgan high-fived. "Got to love the power of another language."

A very attractive blond boy about six feet walked over to the girls and sat down in front of them. "What's so funny?"

Morgan smiled, "My friend here got her name from Peter Pan and mine is French for sorcerer."

"Well, at least I'm normal." The boy paused, "Oh who am I kidding… my last name comes from Latin meaning sun."

They laughed and Morgan said, "So we have Magi, Neverland, and Sunshine." They laughed.

The teacher walked in and Morgan felt her heart stopped for a second. The teacher smiled, "Hello, class. My name is Dr. Claymore and welcome to the History of Magic. We will start class by getting in groups of two or three and learning about your group. After 30 minutes, your group comes up and presents. Here are the papers, begin."

Of course, Magi, Neverland, and Sunshine decided to work together. Wendy took out a pencil. "So we have Morgan Sorcellerie, Wendy Pan, and what's your name?"

Morgan looked at him, "He looks like a Willie."

"What, no he- oh wait, yeah, he does."

Sunshine rolled his eyes, "I can talk." The girls stared at him. "My name's Will Solace." The girls started laughing.

Wendy paused, "Do you know your last name means _comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness_."

The others stared at her, Morgan said, "Okay."

Wendy huffed, "Well, I'm in _AP Math_, so of course I'm smarter than you."

Morgan laughed, "I'm in _honors_ English, too. Let's check the schedules."

Morgan

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

History of Magic: Mythology to Modern- 8:50- 10:00

Honors English- 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30-12:10

Basic Math- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

Will

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

History of Magic: Mythology to Modern- 8:50- 10:00

Basic Math - 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30-12:10

Basic English- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

Wendy

Homeroom 8:25- 8:45

History of Magic: Mythology to Modern- 8:50- 10:00

AP Math- 10:10- 11:20

Lunch- 11:30-12:10

Basic English- 12:20- 1:30

Greek Mythology- 1:40- 3:00

They all had Greek Mythology together. Morgan said, "Willie, you've got the next three classes with my brother and cousin."

He groaned, "Two more Morgans. I won't survive." Suddenly, he turned his head to the right and waved his hand in the air. "Hey, Travis, Katie remember me? We went to summer camp together." A brown haired girl ran over to Will, "Of course I remember you, Solace. You dated my sister." Katie looked at Morgan and laughed, "Morgaine le Fay, of Camelot."

Morgan smiled, "Catherine the Great, of Russia. You look different without your braces and glasses. You've changed; we all missed you these last two summers. I didn't think I'd see you here."

A brown haired boy walked up and put his arm around Katie. "Gardner's a geek and a Greek."

Will laughed, "Where's Connor, I thought he was taking this class to impress Lou Ellen?"

Travis shrugged, "He hurt himself on the rock wall and can't come for a week." He turned to Morgan, "How do you know, Gardner?"

Morgan shrugged, "We went to The Program for three years together. Katie and I were roommates."

Katie rolled her eyes at the boys' blank looks. "The Program," she said slowly. "Is a boarding school like our summer camp. ADHD kids from around the South go and learn to handle it. It's kind of cool."

Morgan shrugged, "Kind of… I think of other things when I think of cool."

Katie laughed, "So what are you doing in New York? You always said, and I quote, "I could never live up north. There no way I could stand those damn Yankees. My family would still have out plantation if they left us alone.' I'm surprised you're here."

Morgan shrugged again, "Phaeton said I had to come to win the war but be smart on who to fight for. And something about lifting the curse off of the dark before the song of the lark. You remember how he loves riddles. He still has his comics of the Riddler. He still has his Riddler costume."

Katie laughed again, this time she was interrupted by Dr. Claymore. "Okay, it's time to talk about your selves."

Travis, Katie, Will, Wendy, Morgan walked up to center stage. Katie talked about Travis. Wendy talked Morgan. Will talked about Wendy. Morgan talked. Travis talked Katie. They all interrupted each other. They were the funniest introductions ever.


	3. Series, Classes 2x

**I own nothing, but my OCs. **

Annabeth looked at all the schedules. "Percy, Nico, Victoria, Malcolm, Leo, Piper, and I all take Roman History. At the same time, Morgan, Will, Katie, the Stolls and Wendy all have Magic History. In second, Piper, Nico, Percy, and Will all take Basic Math. Malcolm, Connor, Wendy, Leo, and I take AP Math. Morgan, Katie, Travis, and Victoria have Honors English. Third has Morgan, Katie, Travis, and Victoria in Basic Math, while the rest of us are in Basic English. All of us have Greek Mythology last."

Percy, Annabeth, Nico met Leo, Piper, Malcolm, and Victoria in Roman History. Then, everyone divided up into three different classes. Piper was really annoyed that the Stolls were taking AP Math and she was taking Basic with three idiots. The three girls in Honors English had _so much_ fun. Paul was making them chose a book series and pull it apart, then rebuild it and do all this overly complex stuff in order to understand it. Everyone else was curious about their English class. Paul must really hate demigods.

Lunch actually started pretty funny… Piper walked to the cafeteria with the Three Muske-idiots following behind her. Percy put his arm around Will's neck **(Fake strangling going to be a running gag in my stories.). **"I swear, Morgan may be my adopted sister, but she is MY sister. Harm a hair on her head and I send you to Hades the hard way!"

The blond smirked and took out of his pocket a string of long raven hair with pink and blue. "You really are going to kill me? Morgan gave this to me."

Percy grabbed his collar and stormed ahead. "Morgan! Solace will die if you don't vouch for him." **(Calling people by their last names also is a gag.)**

Piper was a little surprised when she saw a Goth girl was Morgan. Morgan, from Will's description of her, was a down-to-earth-kind-of-girl from like the sixties/seventies. Percy made it sound like she was a comic book geek. He said that they spent the weekend talking about Batman. She never expected Another Nico. Morgan was wearing a leather jacket over her uniform. She also had hoop earrings. They were earrings that her siblings had been talking about. They cost about 1000 dollars. Morgan must have a come from a rich family. The most interesting feature was her eyes. Her left eye was green. It looked like the eye color of the Hecate kids. The right eye was a unique color of green. It looked like… Percy's eyes.** (Hint! Hint! Giant flashing arrow! Please don't be that stupid person that thinks "Why does it matter what color her eyes are?")**

Piper walked up to the table. Will and Percy were sitting with Morgan between them. Will was sitting with his arm around her looking like they were a couple. Percy was doing the same with Annabeth. Piper sat down next to Leo. She was sad Jason, Hazel, and Frank went back to California. Wendy waved at Piper, "Salutations, friend of a friend."

Victoria smiled, "Let's go around the table and say our names and one fact about ourselves. I'll start, I'm Victoria Amerigo and I am the heir of Amerigo Magazine."

Piper was next. "I'm Piper and I'm not a kleptomaniac, despite popular belief." She glared at Travis and Connor.

Leo stood up, "Me llamo Leo Valdez y soy awesome."

Travis and Connor stood up with Katie in tow. Travis placed his hand over Katie's mouth. "I'm Travis, this is my baby-bro Connor, and my girl" Katie slammed her foot on his. "-friend. And us are living together in an apartment." Katie bit his hand, but Travis wasn't even fazed.

Malcolm was next. "I'm Malcolm Shrew and Stolls don't make the comment about shrews being mice." They gave him blank looks.

Wendy said she was named after Peter Pan.

Nico said he had several tutors.

Annabeth said she was Percy's soul mate.

Percy said Annabeth was his soul mate.

Morgan said she had a brother in Charleston.

Will said his last name was Solace.

Leo suddenly pricked up. He heard Morse Code_. _"Or was Tara also gone with the wind which had swept through Georgia? E, do not leave me here. I miss you." The tapping stopped after that, so he didn't catch who did it. Leo was focused so much on the tapping; he was missing the real talking. Travis and Morgan seemed to be trying to get Katie to do something. Morgan said, "But, Kate, you need to read them for the project."

Travis laughed, "It's only a trilogy plus some short stories."

The daughter of Demeter rolled her eyes at Travis. "I don't care about the length; it's the plot I hate." The boy was confused.

Morgan shrugged, "It's about a New Yorker girl who falls in love with her kidnapper."

The others looked at each other.

Katie smirked, "You forgot the most important part," she paused to take a bite of her sandwich. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "There New Yorker was a daughter of Demeter."

Morgan nodded, "Of course it is, _Kate_."

The demigods laughed. The others were confused. **(I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can figure out which book series Morgan wants Katie to read.)**

Katie turned to Morgan. "What are you doing?"

Morgan smirked, "I don't know. Maybe Harry Potter, but it got a bit violent at the end. Or maybe the Beautiful Creatures Series, I liked the plot and characters. The Dictionary? I read it twice, already. I was thinking Gone with the Wind, Scarlett, and Rhett Butler's People. I can write about different authors on the same topic, Southern class, and family." Her voice wavered at the end, but only the girls and Leo noticed.

Nico was confused, "Why would you read those? They all sound boring."

Morgan glared at him. Leo and Piper both noticed her eyes change color. Her sea green eye turned pink and her green eye turned purple. It lasted for only a second. Piper remembered that female children of Hecate change eye color right before they cast a spell. Morgan even muttered something like, "Hsup mih tuo." Right on cue, Nico fell out of his chair.

3rd class

Everyone, minus the few taking math, went to English. Eight people in the class were demigods. Paul introduced the class as Basic English and called role. There were maybe twenty kids in the class. "I think I had more kids in my honors class." He looked at Percy. You save the world: you get honored. Your sister takes harder classes then you and is honored.

Annabeth nudged him and whispered, "It's okay. He just likes Morgan better because she likes English. Everyone knows you're my favorite." Percy kissed her forehead.

Paul heard them, but didn't want to interrupt because of the trip to Tartarus. However, one snotty girl did. "Mr. Blofis, the dumb blond is flirting with my future husband."

It took Percy, Nico, Will, Connor, Wendy, Malcolm, Leo and Piper to hold Annabeth back. Percy finally pulled Annabeth into his lap and wrapped his armed around her. He claimed that was the only way to hold her down. Wendy glared at the girl. "Macy Melissa Mark." Connor and Leo snickered. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought they would have locked you up in Arkham Asylum." Connor and Leo were in awe of this girl.

Macy smiled at her, "Oh, Little Miss Frying Pan. I thought you were locked up after that little 'problem' you had."

Wendy lunged for her, but Malcolm and Leo held her back. The girl screamed, "I'm not schizophrenic, you selfish, egocentric, childish brat!"

Paul clapped his hands. "Miss Mark, you know Miss Pan gone through a rough patch. You will not insult her. The same for Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase."

Macy nodded, but she glared at the two girls and smiled at Percy. The boys had to retract the two girls again.

Percy muttered in Annabeth's ear, "Relax, Wise Girl."

Connor had to blackmail Wendy. "My brother and I have some Batman comics; if you relax you can _borrow_ them."

She shrugged, "I like the Flash better. He's the jokester of the League."

"You're my clone!" Conner and Travis loved Flash.

Paul cleared his throat. "In this class, we will have a project. My honors class had to chose a series, I'm letting you chose a book." Most of the demigods sighed in relief. "And I'll let you chose a partner."

Right when he finished, the door opened. A sneaky brown hair boy, a girl with flowers weaved in her hair, a blond, and a girl with colors in her hair fell in. Leo, for some reason, stood up and waved. Travis crossed his arms, "This isn't math class."

Paul looked at them. "Travis, Katie, Victoria, Morgan, I know my class is great, but you have math."

Morgan looked horrified, "But Daddy's its MATH!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Really, you're playing that card."

"It was worth a shot."

The four were about to leave when Paul said, "Wait, you can stay." They ran to their friends. "Only for today, understand Travis, because I know it was your idea?"

**If you were paying attention, there were several DC comic references in this. Batman/Arkham, Flash, some of you comic geeks like me may have seen the Zatanna reference in there. I'm seriously curious if you guys can guess the books Katie is going to read. You got clues from Travis, Morgan, and her. It doesn't matter if you don't know the series; some of you may not like the genre. I'll tell you why I chose that series next chapter. **

**-Kassie**


	4. Surnames, Canines

**I own nothing, except my own characters. (Occidunt is Latin for kill.)**

The thirteen teenagers walked to Greek class; actually, Percy, Travis, and Connor raced ahead. Everyone arrived. There were maybe five other people in the class. The class began talking when the teacher walked in She was a short woman, about five feet, with blond hair, and beady black eyes. She had glasses and a gold necklace. She adjusted her glasses. "Good afternoon, class. My name is Mrs. Occidunt. I shall now call role. Victoria Amerigo?"

"Here."

Nicolas di Angelo."

"I go by Nico."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here."

Mrs. Occidunt said, "You have a lovely name, but may I call you Annie."

Nico stood up, "I go by Nico."

Annabeth said, "Please don't call me Annie."

The teacher ignored them and called role. She said, "Katharine Gardner."

Katie raised her hand, "I go by Katie."

The teacher ignored her and called role. Finally, she said, "Perseus Jackson."

Percy had fallen asleep. Morgan nudged him. He gasped and reached for his pocket. Annabeth noticed that Morgan reached behind her ear. The two siblings looked at each other.

"Wendora Pan." The boys laughed.

"It's Wendy, please."

"Here."

"Marcus Mark."

"Here." A blond boy said. He smiled at Wendy, and she ducked her head. Annabeth noticed he looked like that girl that insulted her and Wendy earlier in English.

"Piper Mc-."

"Here."

The teacher, clearly annoyed by Piper interrupting, kept reading the names off. "Malcolm Shrew."

"Here."

"William Solace and Morgaine Sorcellerie."

"Uh, I go by Will." He said.

"I go by Morgan or le Fay."

The teacher looked at her like she was insane. "You named yourself after one of the nastiest witches in the magic cultures?"

Morgan shrugged, "Ti t'nseod rettam ot em." Malcolm thought for moment then wrote 'It doesn't matter to me' on a piece of paper. He showed it to Morgan, and she nodded.

The teacher ignored her comment. "Travis and Connor Stoll and Leo Valdez. Which is which?"

"I'm Travis," Connor said.

"I'm Connor," Travis said.

"I'm Leo." Leo said

Mrs. Occidunt said, "Now, I'd like to tell you that in this class, I will refer to you by your last name. Now, in this class we shall lean many things. We will learn how to speak simple Greek. Also, we will learn about the culture and religion. I want you all to write all you know about Greece in ten minutes. Begin."

They all started working. Malcolm decided to start a conversation with Morgan. "How do you like Occidunt?"

She muttered, "S'okay."

"So, do you like Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, I guess. It comes easy for me."

"Same here. Uh, you're named after Morgaine le Fay, right?"

Morgan flinched at her real name, but said, "Yeah."

"You like magic?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do magic?"

"Yeah."

"Are you any good?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Define _good_."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Occidunt said, "Malcolm do you mind if a borrow Morgaine for a second."

The two teenagers had been having a debate about Oedipus Rex and Antigone. Morgan got up and followed the teacher into the hallway. Travis sing-songed, "Somebody's in trouble. Somebody's in trouble." Then, Katie hit him.

Morgan leaned up against the wall as the teacher shut the door. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Is this the part where I ask what I did wrong? That's funny, because, you're the one who still needs to apologize, _Mother_."

"My beautiful little Fay, I've missed you. I'm so sorry, my _Canary de la Mer_."

Meanwhile…

There was a faint growling noise. All the demigods grabbed their weapons. They walked over to the windows. There were six hellhounds outside, waiting for the demigods. The ten demigods were about to climb out since the room was on the first floor. Wendy grabbed Katie's arm, "Are you insane? Those things will tear you guys apart." Victoria and Marcus stood behind her.

Malcolm was confused, "You can see them like that?"

Marcus laughed, "No, they look like poodles. Of course, we see them."

One of the random people in back said, "But they are poodles."

Percy snickered, "I'm starting to see a pattern."

Marcus and Victoria were confused, but Wendy was deep in thought. "Those guys on the subway… Marcus, I told you they had swords."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "I still find it ironic you saw those guys with the "freaky tattoos" when I was telling you about the City of Bones."

"Freaky tattoos?" Annabeth asked.

"She had had too much sugar and-"

"No, I didn't." Wendy thought for a second. "Maybe I did, but I saw them. They had barcodes or…" She looked at Percy's arm. She walked over and rolled his sleeve all the way up. "Like that." Wendy quickly grabbed the nearest person's arm and rolled up the sleeve. She sighed in relief when Malcolm didn't have one.

Marcus stared at the trident on Percy's arm. "What… What are you?"

The hellhounds howled. The half-bloods ran outside. The Stoll took one. Katie and Will took the second one. Leo and Piper got the third one. Nico and Malcolm took four. Percy and Annabeth fought the last two. Victoria was horrified they were fighting these poor creatures. Wendy and Marcus were enjoying watching them fight the demon dogs.

Morgan and Occidunt came back in. Morgan walked over and put her head on Wendy's shoulder. "I see the hellhounds showed up."

"You know what those things are?"

She nodded and started crying.

The other came back inside. Percy noticed her sister crying. He ran to her, "Are you okay? Did Occidunt hurt you?"

Their teacher laughed from behind her desk. "You have no faith in me, savior of Olympus?" Everyone was confused. How did she know? "Well, what are you waiting for? A theme song? Get them to camp."

They ran to the door. Annabeth, the last one out, turned around when she closed the door. The last thing she saw was the teacher snapping her fingers and starting a lesson. The teenagers ran to the parking lot. Percy, Annabeth, Morgan, Will, and Nico got in Percy's car. The Stolls, Katie, Wendy, and Marcus got in Travis/Connor's car. Everyone else got in Piper/Leo's car.

Percy's car was in the lead. Percy and Annabeth kept glancing at Morgan. She pressed her head against the window. Will put her arm her, not in a flirting way Percy hoped. Will leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You can trust us, you know that."

Morgan turned toward him. "I hope," She said just loud enough to hear.

In with the Stoll, the conversion was not going well.

"Wait, you mean all those myths are real?"

"Well, yeah," Katie said from the passenger seat. Connor was mad she got to ride up front with Travis.

"This is a lot to take in. I'm a demigod? Me? Wendy Pan, a demigod?"

Marcus glanced at the three half-bloods, "Demigods," he mused. "Sure, why not?"

**And the plot thickens, as they say. I'm telling you in advance that Morgan knows all about demigods and that stuff. The conversation between her and her mother is going to be in flashbacks in the next few chapters. It is an important part of the story. **

**And for you smart people try and figure out the parentage of my characters. I tried to give you guys the most obvious clues. **

**-Kassie**


End file.
